rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Acier Glacé
Acier Glacé is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Acier Glacé. Her name literally means icy steel! Maybe this is a bluish steel color like her aura? Of course the French personalization is put at the end with the surname first! Age She is 18 years old, exactly the same age as her brother. This is because they are twins! Fraternal of course, otherwise she would show it with antlers. Gender Highly passionate about her womanhood, she expresses it through a female identity that matches what she was assigned at birth and through ladylike appearances and attitudes. This means she walks, talks, and behaves like a woman~ Sexuality She is bisexual! She appreciates the beauty of both genders though her family doesn’t really see this instead sees her as a perfect heteronormative daughter, especially since she behaves so flirtatiously around male friends of the family her age. She gives the same treatment to females but this is seen in a more “friendly” way. Oh well ;) Acier cares deeply about bisexual representation in that they are not one way or the other in terms of homosexual or heterosexual but are the best of both worlds! Aura Color w/ Hex Code Strong steel incased in ice! Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) She is a white tailed deer faunus! However she is a doe, therefore no antlers for her! Her only actual show of her faunus traits was her spots when she was younger. But she outgrew those! Now she looks predominantly human, but that’s okay, since she connects more with her dad! Nationality (Remnant) Valean where Mistralese immigrants in her father’s side mixed with the natives of Vale. She values both sides of her family deeply and makes the best of being intertwined in culture, believing mixed races are strong in identity! Affiliation/Occupation Although she originates from Vale, her association is with Atlas now. She currently works for Atlas Academy as an instructor in choreographical combat! She dances professionally and for contests as well! She’s very good at what she does and hopes to extend even further to incorporate even more career paths. She intends to have multiple careers in engineering, weapon building, dance and combat! She has had a lot of experience with Grimm, they can’t seem to touch her! Semblance Frost Flurries! She creates snow and ice particles by freezing the water in the air and adding a touch of magic to give a glittery and illusionary feel to her performances! Weapon She uses dual rapiers and performs with them as well as uses them with dust compartments in combat to enhance her semblance and provide elemental aid. Skills She’s well rounded in, well, you name it! Dancing, weapon making, combat, etc! Weaknesses As perfect as she is, her family is her weakness. She would do anything to help out a family member, even at the expense of her career and personal development. This is something she is witnessed doing with her younger brother, whom she wants to help succeed in combat school, but had to drop her career in Atlas where she could have advanced and prospered. If it came to it, she would kill for the sake of her family, but of course that’s unreasonable to think that things would get to that point! Her pride is another one of her major weaknesses and often gets the better of her. She's so proud of every aspect about her and everything she does she feels as though she has no flaws which can make her unable to perceive threats at times or take them seriously. Appearance Height Her height is a small 5 foot 3. Race (Skin tone, etc) She is proud of being French and Native American Canadian. This is a really interesting mixed perspective of the world. Having rich European traditions but Native American spirituality mixed in, she mostly shows her French side through her coquettish attitudes and graceful demeanor. But this could be traced back to her faunus traits! Body Type (w/ weight if known) She is only 98 pounds, a bit of a lightweight, but it must be all the work she does! Body type: She looks relatively frail honestly in her thinness and average height, you would never guess she was an actual badass in battle! Oh, pardon the language~ Hair Grey-Silver, but not out of age! Eye Color Grey-Silver. Outfit Ballerina or light weight clothing. Other Important details Aside from her clothing, she is rather grey-scale in terms of physical features. Personality Overview Incredibly cheerful and positive, she believes she can work through any scenario with ease and usually doesn’t have that many confrontations to deal with in the first place because her instant problem solving skills, being able to prevent issues from ever arising for the most part! She is very supportive, but lacks in full understanding at times as she is a little bit culturally limited. She can be verrrryyyyy intimidating at times though, when she is more serious. For the most part however, she is light hearted and lazily flirts with whomever she comes across. But this is just in a way to become more friendly and close to that person. Once friends, she uses small signs of affection taken a tad bit to the next level. Quirks She can be rather flirtatious when she’s looking~ Voice Opal voice from Steven Universe (though much more talkative) mixed with Sardonyx's way of speaking! Theme Theme song History Maker Normal Battle Song(s): Amalgam Serious battle theme Backstory According to her family, she learned to dance before she learned to walk! Everytime she heard a rhythm she would move her body to the beat! It was a very cute tale that they reaffirm every time they see her perform. She had a spectacular childhood growing up in the luxury of upper middle class. Usually a teacher’s pet, she was loved in general by classmates due to her positive energy and friendliness. Though she admits her privilege especially in the heritance of the great achievements of her family who invented advances in production means for steel, she uses those advantages as much as possible to excel in life with combat and academics! Training from a young age in swordsmanship, she incorporated her grace into the art. Meanwhile, she studied and advanced from her classmates to continue into highschool two years early and from there graduated at the age of 16, going onto Atlas to study at the very top! She studies weapon engineering having forged her own weapons though admittedly more in the blacksmithing area, wanting to expand to receive more learning! She also has a job in teaching a group of young girls combatorial choreography which she has due to the interest her school had in her style of combat as an elective topics course for the combat school she currently goes to. Meanwhile, she is half way through with obtaining her huntress degree! As much as she would love to stay where she is, she is currently planning on transferring if her brother gets accepted to school. Though she encouraged for him to come to Atlas with her, he refused as he was much to scared to get accepted. So she is helping him with Vacuo’s Shade and may be transferring herself to be there to help him acclimate. She has been given so many advantages to live, she may as well share with her twin brother! That’s what family is for and she would give anything for her brother to be healthy, happy and successful. Even if he doesn’t like him... Additional Notes Education Early graduate of high school and two years ahead of her age in combat school! Future Outlook Character Development: She is polyamorous and has been in a couple of open relationships happily. Currently however single! She is hoping to change that soon. Goals: She just wants to make her family happy, that’s everyone in it of course! Gallery A.G..jpg Acier Glacé Color.png Category:Characters